Jari Manis
by AlianaS
Summary: Kau tahu mengapa jari manis dilambangkan sebagai cinta? Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena jari manis adalah tempat penukaran cincin saat pernikahan. Alasannya tidak sesimpel itu. RnR? NA: Jari yang dipraktekan Sasuke, percis seperti yang ada di avatar


Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sakura duduk dengan sangat tegap. Matanya memancarkan keseriusan dan ketegangan. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh kimono tradisional berwana biru halus. Wajahnya dirias tipis oleh sahabatnya Ino.

* * *

Jari Manis © 2012

Oleh : ArianaSugiri

* * *

'Tenang Sakura! Tenaang..' Ucap Sakura didalam hati. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk sekedar membuat tubuhnya tenang. Tapi nihil, jantungnya tetap saja berpacu dengan kencang.

Hei! Perempuan mana yang tidak tegang saat pernikahanya diadakan setengah jam lagi!

"Oi! Sakura!" Panggil calon suaminya dari belakang.

Dengan badan yang masih menghadap kedepan Sakura menengokkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum kaku pada kekasihnya. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke terpana sejenak, sedetik kemudian ia mencoba menahan tawa.

Sakura bingung, "kenapa kau tertawa? Apa _make up_ ku seburuk itu?" Tanya Sakura khawatir, masalahnya ia sudah tidak punya waktu untuk memperbaiki _make up_-nya.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Setelah ia berada dihadapan Sakura, sasuke berlutut menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang beberapa detik akan bertukan cincin dengannya.

Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura dengan lembut membuat Sakura menunduk malu. Sasuke menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk menyelipkan rambut Sakura kebelakang telinganya. Tangan kirinya berada di dagu Sakura, menggerakan keatas sehingga wajah Sakura tidak menunduk kembali.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu kaku sekali?" Bisik Sasuke tepat ditelingan Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Jantungku berdetak kencang Sasuke," ucapnya cemas.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ah! Bagaimana ini? Coba sini kuperiksa," ucapnya jahil.

Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke. Ia mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke terkekeh sebentar, "Dengar Sakura, apa yang harus kau takutkan? Kita akan menikah, seharusnya kau senang, bukan takut sayang."

Sakura menatap Sasuke kesal, "laki-laki tidak akan mengerti!"

Sasuke tertawa, "Kau pikir kau akan melahirkan? Membual bahwa laki-laki tidak mengerti."

Sakura menghela napas gusar. "Bagaimana jika aku terjatuh diatas karpet merah? bagaimana jika bajuku robek ketika aku menaiki tangga? bagaimana bila aku menjatuhkan cincinku? bagaimana bila kau salah memasukan cincinnya? Bagaimana bila..."

Sasuke benghentikan Sakura yang terus berbicara setengah menangis dengan menempelkan ibu jarilnya dimulut Sakura sedangkan keempat jarinya yang lain berada didagu Sakura.

"Semua tidak akan terjadi bila kau kosentrasi, dan-apa maksudnya aku salah memasukan cincin?" Protes Sasuke tidak terima.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, bisa saja kau salah memasukannya. Bisa saja jari tengahku yang mendapatkan cincin kita." Ucap Sakura asal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Hei Nona! Itu kau bukan aku!" Ucap Sasuke tidak terima. "Lagipula, aku tidak akan memasukan cincin itu ke jari tengahmu."

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau tidak tanya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tetawa, "kenapa?" Jujur ia ingin tahu.

"Kau tahu apa artinya jari-jari?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menggeleng, malas berpikir.

"Ibu jari melambangkan 'kerja bagus', jari telunjuk menunjukan 'arah', jari tengah menunjukan 'Hinaan' dan jari kelingking menunjukan 'janji'." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Tunggu, kau melewatkan satu," ucap Sakura mengingatkan.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tanda ingin Sakura yang menjawab.

"Ha! Jari Manis!" seru Sakura semangat.

"ya, Jari manis. Kau tahu itu melambangkan apa bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu, jari manis itu melambangkan cinta." Ucap Sakura dengan nada dramatis, "jadi maksudmu kau tidak akan memasukan cincin pernikahan ke jari tengah karena jari tengah berarti penghinaan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau tau kenapa jari manislah yang melambangkan cinta,"

Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Karena cincin pernikahan wanita dan pria ditempatkan di jari manis. Oh ayolah, semua tau itu Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "hmm, benar, semua orang tau itu. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan mengapa cincin pernikahan berada di jari manis? Kau tahu, tidak semua orang tau fakta ini." Ucap Sasuke yakin.

Sakura berpikir sesaat, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, bukankah memang sudah pada dasarnya cincin pernikahan berada di jari manis?"

"Benar, tapi itu ada alasannya." Ucap Sasuke, "seperti Ibu jari yang menunjukan 'kerja bagus' karena sering diacungkan saat seseorang sedang memuji. Jari telunjuk yang menujukan artian 'arah' sering diacungkan untuk menunjukan suatu hal. Jari tengah yang dipakai untuk 'hinaan' karena kita akan mengacungkan jari tengah bila benci. Jari kelingking akan diacungkan saat dua orang membuat janji. Tapi jari manis? Pernahkah kau melihat seseorang melambangkan cintanya dengan mengacungkan jari manis? Tidak bukan? Lalu mengapa jari manis melambangkan cinta?" Ucap Sasuke sangat cerewet.

Sakura terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Mau tau?" Lanjut Sasuke bertanya, saat menunggu lama Sakura berbicara.

"Baiklah, akan kudengar ceritamu!"

"Sebenarnya ini bukanlah sebuah cerita, kau harus mempraktekannya dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Coba kau satukan tanganmu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke sembari memberikan contoh. Ibu jari dengan ibu jari, telunjuk dengan telunjuk dan sama seperti itu untuk seterusnya.

"Setelah itu coba tidurkan jari tengahmu, pisahkan mereka menjadi berdampingan." Ucap Sasuke membari mempraktekannya.

Sakura mengikuti tangan Sasuke, "Eh, aku pernah bermain seperti ini!" Seru Sakura. "Ini namanya membuat jembatan dari tangan," ujar Sakura saat melihat bentuk jari tengah yang berdampingan membentuk seperti sebuah jembatan dengan kedua jari telunjuk, Ibu jari, jari manis, dan jari kelingkin yang masihmenempel pada kembarannya seangkan jari tengah terjatuh 90 kebawah.

"Yap bagus!" Seru Sasuke.

"Lalu apa hubungannya ini dengan cincin pernikahan?" Tanya Sakura masih bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Coba kau anggap ibu jari ini sebagai ibumu, jari telunjuk sebagai ayah, jari manis sebagai kita, dan jari kelingking sebagai kakak atau adikmu."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Coba kau pisahkan Ibu, ayah dan kakak atau adikmu satu persatu" Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura menurut dan mempraktekannya. Ia melepas Ibu jari tangan kirinya dengan Ibu jari tangan kanannya, begitu pula pada jari telunjuk dan jari kelingking.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau bisa melepaskan ayah, ibu, kakak dan adikmu, tapi coba kau pisahkan jari manis tangan kanan dan jari manis tangan kiri yang masih menyatu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura mencoba melepaskan kedua jari manisnya itu. Tapi nihil, ia tidak bisa. Sekeras apapun usaha Sakura, kedua jari manis itui tetap tak bisa terpisahkan. Sakura menatap Sasuke takjub.

"Itu adalah alasan mengapa jari manis melambangkan cinta. Kita bisa berpisah dengan ayah, ibu, kakak dan adik, tapi tidak untuk lawan jenis yang kita cintai. Kita memang hidup bersama keluarga, tapi pada akhirnya kau harus hidup pada kehidupan sebenarnya saat kau meninggalkan keluarga untuk mendapatkan keluarga yang baru." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tersenyum, "Cinta," ia baru tahu mengenai informasi ini.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menepuk kepala Sakura dengan pelan. "Sudah waktunya aku berada diatas altar." Ujar Sasuke sambil pergi menjauh.

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura teringat akan kekhawatirannya tadi.

Sasuke menatap calon istrinya. Ia pergi menuju pintu. Sebelum ia sempat membuka pintu, ia balikan badan. "Aku tidak berharap kau percaya," ucap Sasuke sembari menggaruk pipinya, "tapi, kurasa aku sama gugupnya denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang setengah terkejut.

* * *

Selesai.

* * *

Entah berapa hari aku buat ini tapi gak jadi-jadi xD. Tau kenapa gak jadi-jadi? Soalnya aku buat ini dari My HandPhone Berry! Jadi nih ya, aku buat Cuma lagi nyantai aja, kaya sebelum tidur, lagi males ngobrol dikelas, dan di waktu-waktu yang gak memungkinkan.

Yang soal jembatan tangan itu pada ngerti gak? Susah ngedeskripsikannya. Emm, mungkin secara singkatnya : Semua jari tertempel kecuali jari tengah yang posisinya, ujung atas jari tengah tertempel pada samping ujung bawah jari tengah. Makin ribet ya? :p

Oke simpelnya aku tambahin lagi :

coba :

1. pertama tempelin semua jari (tangan kanan dan tangan kiiri)  
2. jari tengan kebawahin (tau orang kristen berdoanya gimana kan? kalau berdoannya oranng kristen semua tangan yang terpaut, nah ini cuma jari tengahnya aja. Contoh lain, tau tangan Naruto waktu gunain jurus kan? Nah tangan yang nempel cuma ibu jadi sama jari telunjuk doang kan? kalau disini, tangan yang nempel ditambah jari manis dengan jari kelingking :))  
3. coba pisahin jari manis tangan kanan dan tangan kiri.

Kalau masih gak bisa ntar aku ganti ava-nya jadi gambar tangannya deh xD

Riview Okee?


End file.
